Category talk:Browse
Biggest categories Here, for interest and study by some keen readers, is the list of our biggest categories near the end of 2008: 1. Category redirects ‎(5,329 members) 2. PD-self ‎(4,032 members) 3. Forums ‎(3,998 members) 4. Forums- local inquiries ‎(3,794 members) 5. Pages needing enhanced family history perspective ‎(3,793 members) 6. County communities ‎(3,792 members) 7. Surnames ‎(3,342 members) 8. Info pages ‎(2,859 members) 9. GFDL files ‎(2,699 members) 10. Self-published work ‎(2,031 members) 11. Births by year ‎(2,013 members) 12. Deaths by year ‎(1,980 members) 13. Old Surname Categories ‎(1,826 members) 14. Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 images ‎(1,329 members) 15. 1st millennium ‎(1,022 members) 16. Surname stubs ‎(899 members) 17. PD-old ‎(793 members) 18. Died in New South Wales ‎(753 members) 19. Married in New South Wales ‎(703 members) 20. Resided in New South Wales ‎(696 members) 21. Language user templates ‎(632 members) 22. Pages with too many ifexist calls ‎(610 members) 23. Born in New South Wales ‎(596 members) 24. User-created GFDL images ‎(551 members) 25. Surname articles ‎(548 members) 26. Ancestry from England ‎(544 members) 27. Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template ‎(525 members) 28. Creative Commons Attribution 2.0 images ‎(507 members) 29. Images of official seals ‎(492 members) 30. Living people ‎(484 members) 31. Dizionario araldico ufficiale italiano ‎(459 members) 32. Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 images ‎(426 members) 33. Famous people ‎(419 members) 34. GFDL ‎(414 members) 35. Lists of Unlinked Individuals ‎(406 members) 36. PD US Government ‎(400 members) 37. Decades ‎(398 members) 38. Translated license tags ‎(386 members) 39. Cc-by-sa-2.5,2.0,1.0 images ‎(381 members) 40. Insignia ‎(375 members) 41. Images in the public domain in the United States ‎(350 members) 42. Coats of arms of families of Poland ‎(328 members) 43. Celebrity actors ‎(272 members) 44. Road signs of Georgia ‎(270 members) 45. Counties of Texas ‎(265 members) 46. Marriages by year ‎(258 members) 47. Ancestry from Ireland ‎(238 members) 48. License tags ‎(231 members) 49. SVG flags ‎(229 members) 50. PD US Census ‎(225 members) 51. Pages with too many expensive parser function calls ‎(221 members) 52. Counties of Kansas ‎(211 members) 53. Texas county locator maps ‎(207 members) 54. Births by decade ‎(206 members) 55. Protected templates ‎(204 members) 56. Freudenberg (surname) ‎(202 members) 57. Deaths by decade ‎(202 members) 58. Stubs ‎(198 members) 59. Counties of New South Wales ‎(189 members) 60. Images without source ‎(188 members) 61. Created Using Research Template ‎(185 members) 62. Cramp (surname) ‎(184 members) 63. Counties of Georgia ‎(180 members) 64. Freudenberg Surname in Berlin, Germany ‎(180 members) 65. Locator maps of counties of Georgia (U.S. state) ‎(177 members) 66. Born in Pennsylvania ‎(176 members) 67. CC-BY-SA-2.5 ‎(175 members) 68. PD-user ‎(173 members) 69. Minnesota State Route markers ‎(173 members) 70. Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.0 images ‎(166 members) 71. Texas State Highway shields ‎(166 members) 72. Templates using ParserFunctions ‎(158 members) 73. California State Route shields ‎(155 members) 74. Flag templates ‎(151 members) 75. Similar person names ‎(146 members) 76. Eldert (surname) ‎(146 members) 77. Polish nobleman crown and helmet ‎(145 members) 78. 20th century ‎(144 members) 79. Counties of Kentucky ‎(143 members) 80. Counties of North Carolina ‎(143 members) 81. 19th century ‎(142 members) 82. Watercooler ‎(140 members) 83. Genealogy ‎(138 members) 84. Biblical figures ‎(137 members) 85. Counties of Virginia ‎(134 members) 86. Walker (surname) ‎(133 members) 87. Counties of Iowa ‎(133 members) 88. Counties of Ohio ‎(131 members) 89. Migrants from England to New South Wales ‎(128 members) 90. Counties of Missouri ‎(126 members) 91. State flags of the United States ‎(124 members) 92. User-created public domain images ‎(122 members) 93. 18th century ‎(120 members) 94. Kentucky county locator maps ‎(120 members) 95. PD-art ‎(119 members) 96. Married in ... ‎(117 members) 97. Alabama State Route shields ‎(116 members) 98. Counties of Pennsylvania ‎(115 members) 99. Ancestry from Scotland ‎(115 members) 100. Images with inappropriate JPEG compression ‎(114 members) 101. Counties of Illinois ‎(112 members) 102. Internationalization templates ‎(112 members) 103. Brown (surname) ‎(112 members) 104. Miller (surname) ‎(110 members) 105. Kinship and descent ‎(109 members) 106. Counties of Tennessee ‎(109 members) 107. Ostrich feathers in crest ‎(108 members) 108. Kansas county locator maps ‎(105 members) 109. Template documentation ‎(105 members) 110. Centuries ‎(105 members) 111. Construction ‎(104 members) 112. Died in 1881 ‎(104 members) 113. Illinois county locator maps ‎(103 members) 114. Population pyramids of counties of Kansas ‎(103 members) 115. Counties of Michigan ‎(103 members) 116. Illinois county navigational boxes ‎(102 members) 117. Template namespace categories ‎(101 members) 118. Kansas navigational boxes ‎(101 members) 119. Coats of arms of families of France ‎(100 members) 120. Candidates for deletion ‎(100 members) 121. Iowa county locator maps ‎(100 members) 122. Wigton Walker ‎(100 members) 123. Counties of Minnesota ‎(99 members) 124. Iowa county navigational boxes ‎(99 members) 125. North Carolina county navigational boxes ‎(99 members) 126. Population pyramids of counties of Iowa ‎(98 members) 127. Heraldic charges ‎(98 members) 128. Reference ‎(98 members) 129. Counties of Nebraska ‎(97 members) 130. Counties of Wisconsin ‎(97 members) 131. Counties of Indiana ‎(97 members) 132. Born in New York ‎(96 members) 133. Coats of arms of families of Italy ‎(96 members) 134. Died in ... ‎(96 members) 135. Marks (surname) ‎(93 members) 136. States of the United States ‎(93 members) 137. Towns in New South Wales ‎(93 members) 138. 14th century ‎(91 members) 139. Counties of Mississippi ‎(91 members) 140. PD NASA ‎(91 members) 141. Iowa Highway Shields ‎(89 members) 142. U.S. Highway shields ‎(89 members) 143. Counties of Colorado ‎(88 members) 144. PD-author ‎(88 members) 145. Messerly (surname) ‎(87 members) 146. Born in ... ‎(87 members) 147. Locator maps of counties of Ohio ‎(87 members) 148. Virginia county locator maps ‎(86 members) 149. Population pyramids of counties of Minnesota ‎(86 members) 150. United States counties with African American majority populations ‎(86 members) 151. Ohio county navigational boxes ‎(86 members) 152. Help ‎(86 members)